Storybrooke Rhapsody
by StrykrWolf
Summary: "What? One simply can't not sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody." One Shot. Swan Queen…and everyone singing!


**Title:** _Storybrooke Rhapsody_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _"What? One simply can't _not_ sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody." One Shot. Swan Queen…and everyone singing!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan or anyone else from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _This is an older fic of mine that I found and decided to clean up and post. I came up with this story after watching 'The Cricket Game.' I honestly think there could have been a little bit more happy times. Seriously. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina had been so close to leaving but Emma ran after her. Regina was surprised anyone, least of all the daughter of her greatest enemy, had come after her. She turned around to face Emma and was surprised again that Emma was smiling at her. She didn't take time to think of the implications and simply asked for an explanation, "What is it Miss Swan?"

Emma was unaware that she was smiling and when faced with Regina's question she sheepishly looked down and placed her hands inside her jean pockets, "It's just…"

She hesitated before finishing her sentence and Regina was known not to be a patient woman. Regina stepped forward and stopped a few paces from the nervous woman her anger in full swing, "Are you happy that I'm leaving? Now you get to spend the rest of the night with Henry. Not that it really mattered he barely spoke to me anyway. Or are you happy that everyone practically gave me death glares while I was there? What's that saying? Oh yeah, if looks coul-"

Regina's rant was cut off when a pair of soft lips fell on hers. At first she was surprised at such an action but the more she felt Emma's lips on hers the more she felt at peace. She wrapped her arms around Emma and felt Emma's warm arms wrap around her. She smiled into the kiss she could get used to this feeling but she pulled back and looked at Emma, "Why did you do that?"

"As I was trying to say earlier I was smiling because I think you look beautiful. I've always thought you look beautiful," Emma answered with a slight blush. Regina reached out and pulled Emma toward her, "Thank you, dear."

They continued to stand in each other's arms until Emma realized they has been outside for a good twenty minutes, "Maybe we should head back inside?"

Regina looked on nervously she had spent half of the night watching everyone else having a good time while she sat in the corner feeling out of place. But in that moment when Emma asked her to rejoin the group she hesitantly said yes. As Emma and Regina re-entered the diner it fell quiet again and Regina tensed up immediately. Sensing Regina's uneasiness an idea popped into Emma's head.

"I'll be right back," Emma went to head over to the jukebox but when she saw the look Regina was giving her she took her hand and led them over to the jukebox together. Music had always soothed her so she figured it might help Regina. She turned toward the Regina and asked, "Which song?"

Regina scanned the jukebox's contents and pointed to the song of her choice. Emma looked and the song and grinned, "Nice one!"

She hit the play button and a few seconds of silence gave into song…

"_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality"_

They made their way over to a booth and when they had gotten further away from the jukebox Emma was surprised to hear Regina singing along to the song.

"What? One simply can't _not_ sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody." Regina said with a smirk and Emma grinned back. She then did something she only ever did when she was drunk…sing.

"_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see…"_

When people around the diner noticed Emma had begun to sing they instantly joined in. Red ran up and threw an arm around her and Grumpy tried to stand on his chair.

"_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm 'easy come, easy go'_

_Little high, little low"_

Emma glanced at Regina then grinned as Red sang out, "_Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me._"

Regina's mouth twitched up in a smile as she watched Emma escape Red's grasp. Emma plopped down on Regina's lap and they happily watched the diner erupt into a semi-musical. Archie sang out from his chair, "_Mama, just killed a man put a gun against his head pulled my trigger, now he's dead_."

Whale swung around on his barstool and put on the full dramatics, fake tears and all, "_Mama, life had just begun but now I've gone and thrown it all away._"

Emma and Regina were most surprised when Astrid took a turn and sang, "_Mama, ooo…_," she was actually quite good, "_Didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters._"

Emma was so focused on the group that she nearly jumped when Regina whispered in her ear, "Let's sing."

She turned around to face her and grinned, "Really?"

Regina nodded and they headed out to the middle of the group. All eyes were on them but neither Regina nor Emma were quite as nervous as they thought they'd be. Regina turned toward Emma and held onto her hands, "_Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine body's aching all the time_."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and squeezed hands, "_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._"

They stepped toward each other and Regina sang, "_Mama, ooo…_"

Emma backed her up with, "_Any way the wind blows_."

Regina came back in, "_I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_."

Emma noticed that Regina was holding back tears so she stepped closer and caressed her face, "I'm glad you're here."

Regina smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss but then Rumpelstitskin, obviously coerced by Belle, began to sing, "_I see a little silhouette-o of a man_."

Belle, Red, and Grumpy stood behind him singing, "_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango._"

Everyone around the diner got into the song, "_Thunderbolt and lightning - very, very frightening me!_"

Snow and David sat at the bar ready for their part. Snow started then David followed suit, "_Galileo, Galileo._"

They did this three times then Rumpelstiltskin jumped in at the end with a, "_Magnifico!_"

He walked from the True Love duo to the middle of the diner crowd, "_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me._"

He smiled as they sang, "_He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity!_"

He held his hands up as if in mock surrender, "_Easy come easy go - will you let me go?_"

Half of the room sang, "_Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!_"

While the other sang, "Let him go!"

This went on for three rounds and each time the crowd got closer and closer to Rumpelstiltskin. He finally held up his hands and sang, "_Never let me gooooo!_"

The crowd in turn chanted, "_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_"

And Rumpelstiltskin sang out, "_Oh Mama mia, Mama mia, Mama mia! Let me go!_"

They crowd gave a last cry of, "_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me! For me!_"

Red, Snow and David stood on top of the counter grinning from ear to ear and sang, "_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby - can't do this to me, baby. Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_."

Emma and Regina watched all of this with a smile. Henry ran over to them and wrapped them in a hug, "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, kid," they turned and headed toward the door. Regina took the last few lines of the song, "_Nothing really matters, anyone can see nothing really matters…nothing really matters to me._"

She turned and smiled at Emma and Henry, "Until now."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I hope this was fun for everyone to read :) I tried to include as much of the lyrics as I possibly could. I may have missed a line or two. I also tried to have fun with this and I hope it all made at least a bit of sense. If you did not know the song it was "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
